He's My Best Friend
by RumTumTugress
Summary: She's always been his stalker, and when one of Mistoffelees' spells go wrong, then the victim and the stalker switch minds and bodies. Each has to suffer through the other's lifestyle until Mistoffelees finds the cure. SEQUEL TO GENDER FENDER
1. Tugger

**A/N: This story is based on the song, "Best Friend" by Toy Box. It is also based on a super obsessive relationship I have with a guy that goes to a local high school over here. **

**So here is the sequel to "Gender Fender!" Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tugger poked his head out of his den and looked around nervously. There was no sign of her… he may actually be able to get outside his den today.

Tugger took a deep breath, and then quickly darted from the oven that was his den to hide behind the TSE 1. Looking around… he could only see Jellylorum, Gus, Demeter, and his girl, Bomba.

"I don't see her anywhere," Tugger said, walking over to the two queens. Demeter stared at Bomba, then back at Tugger.

"She's not up yet." Bombalurina answered, looking at him, "If you want to get out today, I suggest you do it now."

Tugger nodded, "but where would I go?"

Demeter shrugged, "Where do you always want to go when she is here?"

Tugger stared at her and then wrinkled up his nose.

"I would say but… my girlfriend is right here."

That got him a slap upside the head.

"Anyway…" Tugger hissed, rubbing the back of his head, "I wouldn't mind just going for a stroll around the city. Get used to it."

"And stare at the easy she-cats," Bombalurina sighed, rolling her eyes.

Tugger frowned, then turned to Demeter.

"Is there any cool place here in London? To go sight-seeing?"

Demeter shrugged, and thought for a minute.

"You could go to Planet Hollywood. If you go around the back in the alley way then there's a small version of the place for us Jellicles."

Tugger thought it over for a moment and then he nodded, "That'll do! Thanks, Demeter!" And then he ran off towards the Junkyard gateway.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and looked at Demeter, "He'll pick up a girl, you wait and see."

Demeter just grinned at her sister and laughed.

"What's everyone laughing about?"

Bombalurina and Demeter froze, and they slowly turned around, staring it in the face.

"What?" It asked.

"Nothing..." Bombalurina murmured, her eyes frozen in fear.

"Where's my Tugsie?"

Demeter and Bombalurina exchanged glances and then pointed out the Junkyard gates.

"That way." They mother murmured.

The kitten's eyes brightened up and it jumped up, running out towards Tugger.

"We just killed him." Bombalurina sighed.

* * *

"And then I said, 'What are you talking about?'"

Tugger sighed. This was more like it, about 15 easy she-cats surrounding him, giggling at whatever he said, in a really cool bar with a bunch of lights that smelled like whiskey and beer.

He winked at a pure black queen with blue eyes and she let out a small hiccup in embarrassment.

When he smiled, they all giggled at him. He knew he could get anyone. But he fell for Bombalurina, because she wasn't the easiest to get.

"Oh, yodalay hee-hoo!"

Tugger froze.

How did it follow him here?

He was scared to look.

But if he didn't it would start to cry.

Tugger closed his eyes, then slowly turned around, peeking out his right eye.

A few tables over it was watching.

Bomba must've told it where to find him.

Tugger swallowed his guts and callled out, "Hi..."

"TUGSIE!"

And he got his .

It was Etcetera.


	2. The Bar

Tugger watched in horror as all the she-cats screamed and ran off towards in a corner of the bar, cowering in fear.

Etcetera then did her creepy smile thing and turned her attention from the she-cats to Tugger.

"TUGSIE."

Tugger's eyes widened and he felt his breath come faster as his heart started to beat incredibly fast.

Then it stood up and Tugger yelped.

It started to walk closer… and closer to him… until it's face was centimeters from his.

Tugger and Etcetera stared at each other, except he stared in terror and she did her creepy fan-girl stare.

Then she crossed the line.

"EW! ETCETERA! THAT'S DISGUSTING! YOU DON'T LICK PEOPLE'S NOSES!" Tugger screamed, putting his hands over his nose, and glaring at the grinning kitten… with her creepy grin.

"I do…" Then she burst into a huge fit of giggles.

Tugger glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Normal people don't."

"But… I'm not normal, Tugsie!" The kitten sang stupidly.

Tugger groaned, then stood up from his chair and eyed Etcetera.

"Okay, let's take you home."

"I don't want to go home," The kitten protested, sprawling out on the floor, pouting.

"Well, gotta. I don't want your mother to get mad at me like she did last time..."

Tugger rubbed the back of his head, "That bruise still throbbs now and again."

"But I told you I don't wanna!" Etcetera cried out, starting to roll around.

Tugger looked up at everyone in the bar. The bartender, a white tom, was cowering behind it, eyeing the two warily.

All the drinkers hid behind a corner that led to the washrooms... but it was kinda funny... most didn't know what was going on and their eyes were diluted.

The easy she-cats were still staring at Tugger and it in fear, trying to hide.

Tugger rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

"NO!" Etcetera screamed, but Tugger grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the alley.

* * *

"VICTORIA, WILL YOU BE QUIET?"

Victoria glanced over her shoulder at her mate and she twitched her nose, "No, I won't."

And she continued to talk quite loudly to Jemima.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and stared down at the spell book he was studying.

"She-cats."

He squinted his eyes and narrowed them in confusion, then nodded and pointed his hands toward two apples.

Starting to chant the magic words, he started to sweat from concentration.

"MISTO!"


	3. Misto

**Things will be confusing in this chapter. I know that for a fact. I am trying to stump all of you! Muahaha!**

**It will explain itself in time.**

* * *

"Misto..." Victoria stared after the blast of purple lightning that had been shot out of their window, "What... what was that?"

"I... I don't know!" The magician stuttered, "I don't really know..."

"What spell did you use?" Victoria asked.

"I... I..." He didn't know.

Mistoffelees quickly looked over his spell book and then let out a enormous groan.

"What is it?" Victoria asked quietly, looking at the page.

"Do you remember that... incident we had about a year ago?" He asked.

"What incident?" Victoria started to get suspicious.

"You know... the one when... you had... something..."

"Had what?" Victoria obviously didn't know.

"When we changed genders! How can you not remember?"

"I dunno." Victoria shrugged.

"Well that was the spell version of the potion!" Mistoffelees hissed, "But it doesn't have the same cure."

"You mean pleasure or happiness?" Victoria asked.

"Exactly." Mistoffelees answered, "I don't know the cure to this spell."

"So... where did the spell go?" Victoria asked, peering out the window.

"I don't know..." Mistoffelees answered, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Tugger blinked in confustion... whatever just happened... was _weird._

He felt... like an electric shock that was coursing through his veins...

He simply shook it off and then looked up... at himself.


End file.
